


Weekend at Bobby's

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's, Sassy, getting Dean back, smart ass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	Weekend at Bobby's

It was a quiet Friday in June. I was sitting on the front porch coming up with a surefire way to get Dean back so that Abby would have a good relationship with him. I was watching Abby as she played with Remi and Peacemaker I also could see Sawyer working on her truck. We had been outside for a few hours when Bobby pulled up to the house. He had been trying to get his soul back from Crowley. I had been begging Crowley to give Bobby his soul back but Crowley refused. 

“Kelly, I need your help.” He said calling me over to the car. 

I got up and walked over to him. He had a body in the back. 

“Bobby, who is this?” I asked. 

“It’s a demon.” 

“Why is she not dead? What are you going to do with her?” I asked. 

“I am going to interrogate her to get information about Crowley. And getting my soul back.” He said slightly annoyed pulling a duffle bag out of the trunk. 

“Do we have a plan?” I asked. 

“I have been reading up on some lore on how to kill a demon and I have a feeling that it should work.” He said tapping the bag. 

“What is it?” 

“There is supposedly a way to kill a demon forever if you burn the bones of their original body.” He explained. 

“Let’s see if it works,” I said. 

We set up the basement so that the demon was trapped in a devil's trap and her original bones were in an old oil drum waiting for Bobby to burn them. Sawyer and Abby were still outside with the dogs. I walked outside, picked up Abby, and continued over to Sawyer. 

“Could you take my little pickle to the park for the afternoon, Sawyer?” I asked. “Bobby and I need to get some work done.” 

“Sure thing, Kelly.” She said. “When should we come back?” 

“I will call you when it’s safe,” I said smiling at her and Abby. “Thank you so much,” I said handing Abby to Sawyer. 

“Baby girl, be good for Sawyer,” I said. 

“I will, mommy.” She said. 

They pulled out of the yard and I walked back into the house. I went down to the basement and sent Bobby to go get everything he was going to need to get the information on Crowley and getting his soul back. He went out to the toolshed out back and I sat with the lifeless body in the basement. I had been sitting there for 30ish minutes when the phone started to ring upstairs. I started to make my way to the top of the stairs when Bobby answered the phone. Dean was on the other end and Bobby put him on speaker. 

“Yeah?” Bobby asked. 

“What happened, you fall and can't get up?” Dean asked. 

“Hilarious,” Bobby said rolling his eyes. 

“What's up?” I asked walking over to where Bobby was talking on the phone. 

“Hey, Kelly. We’re in Wisconsin. Six bodies, chests cracked wide open. No EMF, no sulfur, no hex bags. We did find this though – hold on.” Dean said he must have been taking a picture of something then he sent it. “Alright, check your wagon.” 

The computer pinged indicating that there was an email. I had walked over to it and opened the email. “That's a new one.” 

“Yeah. We need an ID ASAP.” Dean said. “This thing is on a rampage. Call us as soon as you dig something up.” 

“Dean, I'm a little busy,” Bobby said. 

“Well then, kick Bo Derek out of your bathtub. Have Kelly and Sawyer help you do research.” Dean said getting annoyed. “We gotta case here.” 

“I'll call you back,” Bobby said. 

Bobby walked over to the office and then turned to me, “Kelly, can you call Sawyer? I think I am going to need her help.” He said.

“Sure thing,” I said.

I called the girls and they got back fairly quickly. They walked into the house Abby ran to me and with a huge smile on her face. “Mommy, we had so much fun at the park. Sawyer pushed me on the swing and I made a new friend Titus he is my new friend he is so nice.” She said smiling at me. 

“I am so glad that you had a fun day, Abby,” I said smiling at her. “But now, sweetheart, we need to let Sawyer help pops with some research for Sam and Dean.” 

“Otay, mommy. Can we go make cookies?” She asked. 

“You got it, Abby,” I said picking her up and taking her to the kitchen so that we could make some cookies. We had been in the kitchen waiting for the cookies to come out of the oven when I heard Bobby yell. 

“Balls!” He came into the kitchen followed closely behind by Sawyer. “We need to head to the library to look for a book that I don't have,” Bobby said. 

“Okay, drive safe,” I said smiling. 

“We will,” Bobby said grabbing his keys and kissing the top of Abby’s head. “Bye, pickle.” 

“Bye, pops,” she said taking a huge bite out of her cookie. 

They went out to the university of Sioux Falls in Bobby’s car. I was sitting with Abby, drinking coffee and eating my own cookie. 

“Baby girl, I think it’s nap time,” I said. 

“Okay, mommy.” She said climbing off of her chair and walked over to me holding her arms open to me. 

I took her upstairs to her room and put her on her bed. “Abigail, have beautiful dreams and rest well sweetheart. I love you, my little angel.” I said kissing her forehead. 

“I love you, mama…” She said closing her eyes as I rubbed her back. 

When she fell asleep I went downstairs and sat in the office looking into what the claw might be, but I couldn't find anything. The afternoon passed, Abby got up from her nap and Bobby and Sawyer were still not back. I was starting to get worried so I called Sawyer. While the phone was ringing I could hear Abby moving around the living room. Then I heard a small voice answer the phone. 

“Hello?” Abby asked. 

“Abigail, do you have Sawyer’s phone?” I asked. 

“Yes, Mama. Sawyer put it in my pack pack when we were at the park.” She said. 

“Okay, can I have it?” I asked as I walked into the living room. 

“Yes, mommy.” She said smiling at me handing me the phone.

“Thank you,” I said shaking my head and then calling Bobby’s cell. 

It went to voicemail immediately. ‘His phone might be dead.’ I thought to myself as I hung up the phone. “Abby, do you want to order pizza for dinner?” I called from the dining room. 

“Pizza!!!” she yelled. 

“Okay, my pizza-holic,” I said calling the pizza place. 

We were eating pizza in the living room watching the ‘Wizard of Oz.’ We had been sitting there for a long time after the movie was over when little Abby looked at me and put her arms around my neck. 

“Mommy, when will we all be home? Like in the movie” She asked. 

“What are you talking about, Abby? We are home.” I said. 

“I mean when is daddy and unca Sam coming back to us I miss them.” She said. 

“I don’t know, Abby. But what I do know is that I miss them too.” I said giving the little three-year-old a weak smile. 

She was hanging onto me as she fell asleep. I took her up to her room, got her into her pj’s, and put her to bed. “Abigail Marie Singer, I love you to the moon and back,” I whispered to her. 

She was so peaceful and safe in her sleep. I walked out of the room, went down to the office, and sat in Bobby’s comfy chair. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was woken by Sawyer and Bobby coming into the house. 

“Go to bed, Sawyer I am going to need your help tomorrow.” He said. 

“Okay, Bobby.” She said yawning as she climbed the stairs. 

I looked at the clock it was 1:07 am. Bobby walked into the office and saw me. 

“What are you doing down here, sweetheart?” He asked. 

“I was waiting up for you guys to get back. What took you guys so long?” I asked. 

“The car broke down we had to walk all the way back here. Sawyer didn't have her phone and mine is dead.” 

“I know. I tried calling you.” I said I got up and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. “Do you want some help?” 

“No, go back to bed. I’ve got this.” 

“Sure you do. But I need help. My daughter wants her dad back and I don't know what to do. Can I help you with the research? It might help me to get my mind off of it.” 

“Sure thing, baby girl.” 

We were doing research until we couldn't see straight. Bobby and I nodded off a few times he was taking some pills and coffee and I went to go make more coffee. The next thing we knew the sun was up and we had figured out what Sam and Dean were hunting. Bobby called Dean and explained to him what they were hunting. 

“You're hunting a Lamia,” Bobby said. “It's a monster. Juices hearts, chugs the blood. Never heard of one popping up outside of Greece though.” Bobby yawned into the phone and I took it out of his hands. 

“Yeah, well, looks like this freak is immigrating. It’s snacking on cheeseheads.” Dean said. “How do we gank it?” 

“There’s a couple of ways. Easiest is a silver knife blessed by a priest.” I said. 

“Gotcha,” Dean said hanging up the phone. 

“You’re welcome,” I said annoyed. “He is an ass.” 

Bobby rolled his eyes and we made a plan on what to do with the girls, the demon in the basement, and the boys. We sent to girls to the cabin with the dogs and Bobby and I stayed at the house. As soon as the girls were gone we heard someone yelling from the basement. 

“Hey, I'm still here!” She said. 

We walked down the stairs where she was tied up.

“Hey there, cranky. You were gone so long, I just assumed alcoholic coma.” She said to Bobby. “Well isn't it the little princess.” She said to me. 

“Will you just shut up?” I said annoyed. 

“Where were we?” Bobby said to her. 

“Your soul.” She said. 

“Right. Talk.” I said. 

“Look at you, all in a rush.” She said winking at me. “Foreplay……gets you more play.” She said in a purring voice. 

“Enough of the chit chat. I want Crowley's name. His real name, back when he was flesh and blood.” Bobby demands. 

“Does tying up demons in your basement make you feel better about that time that you killed your wife?” She said with an evil smile. 

Bobby picked up the duffle bag and brought it over to the demon.

“What's that?” She asked. 

“You don't recognize them? They're yours.” I said. 

Bobby placed the bag in a large metal tub. He started to light a flamethrower.  
“It won't work. It's a myth.” She said slightly worried. 

“Then you got nothing to worry about,” Bobby said. He pointed the flames over the bones and the demon started to scream in pain the skin looked as if it was burning and the room was filled with an awful smell.

“I can’t.” She said gasping in pain. 

Bobby continued to burn her bones and she was still screaming. Again Bobby lowered the flame thrower. 

“You don't know what he’ll do to me.” She said. 

“Right now you better worry about me,” Bobby said. I was sitting on the steps leading into the basement. 

“You don't get it. He's the King.” She said. 

“King of the Crossroads. We've heard the speech.” I said. 

“No. King of Hell.” She said. 

Bobby and I looked at each other. We stood there a minute not talking when we heard the doorbell ring. Bobby blew out the pilot of the flame thrower and the doorbell rang again and no one moved. 

“You gonna get that or what?” She asked. 

Bobby and I went up the stairs. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. I was starting to feel extremely sleep deprived. Bobby walked to the front door as the bell rang again. Bobby looks through the peephole and it was our neighbor Marcy.

“Marcy,” Bobby said a little flustered. 

“Hey, Marcy!” I called from the kitchen. 

“Hello, Kelly.” She said then she turned her attention to Bobby “Bobby Singer. How long have we been neighbors?” She asked. 

“Six months?” Bobby said again a little flustered. 

“Well, don't you think it's time you welcomed me to the neighborhood?” She asked handing him a tray. “My famous ginger peach cobbler.” She said.

I was standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching Bobby get flustered with Marcy. She had had a crush on Bobby since she saw him and me at the park with Abby about 3 months ago. She would run into me and the girls at the store and she would always bring up Bobby no matter what. It made me smile. I liked Marcy and I thought that Bobby deserved to be happy. 

“Take a whiff. Seriously, I'm a genius.” Marcy said. Bobby did as she asked and she smiled. Then the demon down in the basement started to scream. I closed my eyes and hoped that Marcy didn't hear her. But I was wrong. 

“It's stupid horror flicks. Guilty pleasure when the kids are gone.” I said from the kitchen. “Bobby loves them too.” 

“I love scary movies. Hey, have you seen “Drag Me To Hell”?” She asked him. 

“Trying to avoid it,” Bobby said.

“But it's fantastic,” Marcy said, then taking a deep breath she continued. “Saturday, seven o'clock, my house. I'll fix you dinner and I'll whip up a batch of my famous white chocolate popcorn and we'll watch it. Deal?” 

“That sounds super, Marcy, but uh –“ He said looking down at his boots. 

“Okay, no worries. Um, hey, one other thing. Uh, my wood chipper…It’s a piece of crap, you know. It just broke down on me and – and I hear that you’re quite handy. Maybe you could come over and take a look. You know, just whenever.” She said hopefully. 

“Yeah. I'll see what I can do.” Bobby said. 

“Oh and Marcy. Bobby would love to come by next Saturday for the movie.” I said. 

“Okay.” She said with a huge smile on her face. She took his hand and shook it. “Well, okay…okay, I'll see you soon.” She said waving goodbye. 

Bobby shut the front door and handed me the cobbler and I put it into the fridge. He walked down the stairs of the basement and I followed close behind. 

“Aww. She sounds nice.” The demon said to Bobby, but he ignored her. “Are you going to make sweet love to her before you stab her to death, Bobby?” She continued to poke at him. “That is your usual thing, right?” She said. 

“God just shut up!” I said as Bobby aimed the flame thrower at the metal tub and the demon started screaming again. 

“I want Crowley's name now!” He yelled, and the demon kept screaming. “Crowley’s name!” 

“Okay, okay.” She said trying to catch her breath. “MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod. I swear. We call him Lucky the Leprechaun behind his back.” 

“MacLeod's Scottish, retard,” I said. 

The demon looked at me and then turned her attention back to Bobby. “You got what you want, now send me back.” She said. Bobby grabbed a can of lighter fluid and soaked her bones. “No! We had a deal.” 

“I gave it my best effort,” Bobby said. 

“No!” She screamed and Bobby torched the bones and she burst into flames.

The rest of the day was centered around the phones and trying to look up Fergus MacLeod. I was mainly on phones. I was sitting at the desk when I the phone rang. 

“Yeah, Garth, what do you got?” I said. “Never heard of a vamp doin’ that. It doesn't sound like our kind of thing. Better drop a dime to the FBI.” I said, then I hung up the phone.

A few seconds later another phone rang. It said ‘FBI T. Willis.’ 

“Willis, FBI,” I said into the phone. “No, Garth, not me, the FBI. The real FBI! How are you still alive?” I said hanging up the phone. 

The phones calmed down and I told Bobby that I was going to go take a shower letting Bobby take care of the phones. After my shower, I called Abby and Sawyer. The phone rang for two rings and Sawyer answered. 

“Hello?” 

“How are my girls?” I asked. 

“It’s going well,” Sawyer said. “We are making lunch.” 

“That’s good what are you making?” 

“Grilled cheese and tomato soup.” She said. 

“Sounds good. Can I talk to Abby?” 

“Sure. Abby, mommy is on the phone and she wants to talk to you.” Sawyer called for Abby. 

“Hi, Mama!” Abby said in a sweet voice. 

“Are you being good for Sawyer.” 

“Yes, I am. We are about to have lunch. I am a princess today and we have been reading books.” 

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” I said, “I am so glad that you are safe and having fun with Sawyer.” 

We had been talking for a while when Abby surprised me with another question. 

“Mommy, we need to get daddy back. He will keep us safe. Can I call him?” she asked. 

“I don't see why not, baby girl,” I said smiling hoping that if she did he would listen to her. “You call daddy and call me later after you talk to him alright.”   
“Okay. I love you, mama.” 

“Love you too, my sweet girl,” I said.

I walked down the stairs and there was a frantic knock on the door. I went to open it. Rufus was standing there out of breath.

“Oh, good, you’re home! Listen. You gotta help me bury a body.” Rufus said. 

I rolled my eyes and pulled on my shoes as Bobby and Rufus headed out to the car. I followed closely behind. 

“Why'd you bring it here?” Bobby asked. 

“The law is on my tail! What was your guess?” Rufus said. I looked at Rufus and raised my eyebrows in surprise. “What, what, what? They got lucky,” he said. 

“Yeah, or you’re getting slow,” Bobby said. 

“Yeah, I'm getting slow; says mister sits on his ass all day taking calls,” Rufus said poking fun at Bobby. 

Bobby and Rufus reach Rufus' truck. Rufus lowers the tailgate and uncovers the body of an Asian woman. Rufus gestures at the body.

“Is it a Vamp, shifter; what?” I asked. 

“None of the above.” He said revealing the monster's teeth. They were jagged and sharp like a vamp but not. 

“Okami? Where’d you shiv it?” Bobby asked. 

“Get this. Billings.” Rufus said. 

“The only time I ever saw one of these was in Japan,” Bobby said. 

“Duh. No one's ever seen one of these except in Japan.” 

“For what it's worth, Sam and Dean are tracking a Lamia in Wisconsin,” I said. 

“Get out. I thought they never leave Greece.” Rufus said. 

I shook my head and looked between Bobby and Rufus. “Monsters lately. Is it me, or is it weird?” I said. 

“Yeah well, it’s definitely something,” Rufus said and then he looked at us. “So, you got a shovel?” 

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at me. “Can you go get the keys for the backhoe?” He asked. 

“I’ll be right back,” I said.

I met them by the backhoe and Bobby started digging a hole to put the body in. 

“Man, I know what I want for Hanukkah,” Rufus said to me with a smile. 

“Noted,” I said to him smiling. 

We put the body into the hole and then started to refill it with dirt. We were finishing up filling up the hole and talking about getting Bobby’s soul back.

“So the son of a bitch's name is Fergus MacLeod?” Rufus asked. 

“That's the son of a bitch's name,” Bobby said. 

“Where are you gonna look?” 

“Scotland. Crowley let slip that he likes Craig. It's, uh” Bobby said. 

“It's Scotch. Only made and sold in a tiny area on the north tip of Caithness county. It's peaty and sharp, with a long finish of citrus and tobacco notes.” Rufus said. Bobby and I were shocked that Rufus knew what Craig was. “Hey, what? What am I, a heathen? I know what Craig is.” 

“Well, we got a hunch that that's where Crowley lived and died back when he was a human, a few hundred years before he got the big squeeze in hell and came out a demon.”

“You know I've got contacts over there.” He said and then looked at Bobby. “I could make a few calls.”

“Well, I ain't askin' for no help,” Bobby said. 

“Bobby, we could use all the help,” I said. 

“I ain't askin' for your permission,” Rufus said. 

We finished filling the grave and made it look normal. I walked back into the house and I heard my phone ringing. It was an unknown number so I took the chance and answered it. 

“Hello?” I said answering the phone. 

“Kelly, tell your daughters to stop calling here,” Lisa said. 

“I didn’t tell them to call,” I said. “Lisa, calm down.” 

“Kelly, I don't like you or that you are trying to reach out to Dean.” 

“You don’t have to like me, Lisa. I’m not a Facebook status.” I said. “But my daughter has every right to speak to her father. She deserves to spend time with him as well as get to know him.” 

“Well, here is a news flash. You were the one that pushed him away. I was there to pick up the pieces.” She said. 

“You were the one who wrote a letter lying to Dean telling him that Ben is his son and he needs his dad,” I said in a very condescending voice. 

“You closed the door on Dean being there for his daughter. I gave him a family. I gave him the life he wanted.” she said. 

“Well, Lisa, maybe you should eat some makeup so you can be pretty on the inside too. I am sick of your bullshit.”

“Kelly, you are never going to get your happy ever after. Can’t you take the hint that I win?” 

“Lisa, if I wanted to hear from an asshole, I’d fart,” I said hanging up the phone. 

I tossed my phone into the corner of my bed, grabbed and pillow and screamed into it. I went downstairs and stormed into Bobby’s office. 

“I can’t believe her!” I yelled. “How can Dean be with her. She is such a bitch!” 

“Who are we talking about?” He said looking at the piece of cobbler he was about to start eating. 

“Lisa. She is evil, loathsome, obnoxious, manipulative, ridiculous. I hate her.” I was so incredibly angry I was passing the room in front of Bobby. 

“What did she do?” 

“Yelled at me because Abby wanted to talk to her dad.” I said, “Is ‘ugh’ an emotion? Because I feel it all the time now.”

“Sweetheart, don't let her get to you. Dean will eventually see the light and come back to his family.” 

“But I want to take her head off. She is going to be the death of me or send me to prison.” I said. 

“I know the feeling, Kell. Sometimes I have to tell myself it’s just not worth the jail time. You have to keep standing your ground.” He said. 

“Whatever you say,” I said walking into the kitchen as the phone rang and Bobby answered it. “Yeah.” He said into the phone. 

“Well, what happened to the silver knife… blessed by a priest?” I heard Bobby say. He must have been reading from one of his books. Then the doorbell rang. “Balls!”   
“Crap,” I said. 

“Kelly get the door,” Bobby said to me then turning his attention back to the phone. “Where are you?” Bobby was still looking through the book. “Is there a kitchen?… Find salt… and rosemary.” 

I had made my way to the front door and was about to open it when whoever what on the other side started to pound on it. “Open up, Singer!” The voice said. 

Bobby was now right behind me when I opened the front door. I saw sheriff Jody Mills and another man he flashed his FBI badge. 

 

Sam is being tossed around in the kitchen while Dean, still on the phone with Bobby, searches the cabinets for salt and rosemary.

“Miss Singer. Mr. Singer. I'm Agent Adams.” He said putting the badge away. “I believe you know Sheriff Mills.” 

“Hi, agent. Come on in.” I said smiling at him. Sheriff.” I said smiling at Jody. 

“My mom. Just a sec.” Bobby said walking into the kitchen. “Great, great. Now blend the herbs… saute over a high heat… Cook well. Okay. Great. Great. Enjoy the roast, Mom.” Bobby said into the phone. 

I was standing next to Sheriff Mills and watching Bobby as he turned back to us. Agent Adams held out a sketch of a man that slightly resembled Rufus. 

“Have you seen this man? Rufus Turner, aka Luther Vandros, aka Ruben Studdard.” He said to Bobby then turning to me, “How about you miss?” 

I just shrugged my shoulders playing dumb about what was going on. It was easy doing that. I had been doing from the time I was small. 

“No, I've never seen that dick,” Bobby said. 

“How do you know he's a dick?” Agent Adams asked. 

“Lucky guess,” Bobby answered. 

Sheriff Mills and I both exchanged looks and rolled our eyes.

“Funny. ’Cause I got a couple of guys working the highway said they saw him pull in here. Carrying a body.” Adams said. 

“Well, that's ridiculous. Look, it's a workday, we gotta…” Bobby said getting annoyed and I could tell that he didn't want to deal with agent Adams. 

“I just want to take a look around.” 

“You got a warrant, sonny?” Bobby said taking a step forward. 

“Well, do I need one, sir?” Agent Adams said also stepping forward getting into Bobby’s face. They were sizing each other up trying to see who was the most dominate. 

“Okay fellas, put the rulers away. Zip up.” Sheriff Mills said, then turning her attention to agent Adams “Look, Bobby here is a kind of a crank.” She said looking at Bobby. “And he ain't what you call a fan of big brother, but me and him.” She turned to Bobby, “How long I been arresting you now? Ten years?” Then she turned to me, “Miss Kelly has been here for almost 20 years. She was my first case.” 

“That sounds about right,” I said. 

“Yeah, we got a history, so... what do you say just let me scope the place out? That okay? You could just wait outside.” Sheriff Mills said. 

“Five minutes.” Agent Adams said walking outside reluctantly. 

“Why did you send him outside?” I asked as sheriff Mills came back into the room. 

“’Cause I didn't think you’d want him in here.” She said. 

“I don't. I've got a body in the basement.” Bobby said. 

“My point.” She said. 

“Yeah, but we've got another body buried in the yard,” I said. 

Sheriff Mills’ eyes went wide and she moved to the front door. “Damn it.” She said looking out the window “He's not there.” 

“Balls!” Bobby said. 

The three of us went outside to find agent Adams Bobby and I ended up finding him quickly. He was standing next to a gaping hole where we had buried the Okami. 

“Do either of you mind explaining this?” Agent Adams said to us. 

I thought on my feet “What, you never had a septic tank explode on you?” I said. 

“I got it pretty well cleaned up, but watch where you step,” Bobby said stepping in. 

Agent Adams looked down at his shoes and took a step back from the hole. We were able to shake him to leave and Bobby and I went to the house as Agent Adams, Sheriff Mills left. Bobby picked up the phone and Called Rufus. 

“Get back here!” He said walking into the office and grabbing a bag. “The Okami ain't dead.”   
Bobby pulled various knives out of the bag. “Did you use a bamboo dagger?” He asked. “Blessed by a Shinto priest? Did you stab it seven times?” Bobby was asking questions and I was in the kitchen about to make some lunch for us. “It's seven!” He said getting upset with Rufus. “Well, clearly it's seven times. The damn hole is empty. What was it feeding on when you found it?” Bobby asked He got an ‘oh, no’ look on his face and then looked me in the eyes. 

“Don’t go to bed yet!” He said, “I will be back later.”

Bobby went to Marcy’s house to go save her from the Okami. It only took him about an hour until he was back at the house. I had called Sawyer and Abby to make sure they were okay and I told them that they could come home soon. When Bobby got back I tried to get him to eat something since he hadn't eaten anything in about two days, but he wouldn't eat anything. He just went over to the phone and called Rufus 

“Don't act so surprised.” He said into the phone. “Put her down.” He continued. “Woodchipper.” I looked at Bobby eyebrows raised in surprise. He shrugged and nodded at me. “Forget it. I figure I still owe you more than you owe me.” He said. “Great. I don't know what that's gonna get me.” Bobby said. 

“You know I hate one-sided conversations,” I said to Bobby. 

He turned on the speaker phone so that I could hear Rufus as well. 

“Alright. Well, then, behind door number 2, Bob, Crowley had a son.” 

“Did he now?” Bobby asked. 

“Yeah, by the name of Gavin,” Rufus said. “Moved across the pond when his parents bit it. Captained a trading ship…that went down in Massachusetts in 1723.” Rufus said continuing to explain everything that he found out. “Couple of Cousteau wannabes found the wreck about 30 years ago.”

“They fish out his bones?” I asked. 

“No. No. They did find his signet ring though. It's part of the “Treasures from…the Deep” exhibit at the Maritime Museum at Andover.” Rufus said. 

“I need that ring,” Bobby said. 

“Oooh. Oooh, Are you, um – you askin' for my help, Bob?” Rufus asked being a little pushy. “Bobby?” 

“I'm asking for a ring. And – we'd appreciate your…help to get it.” Bobby said looking at me and getting annoyed. 

“I'm way ahead of you, brother,” Rufus said. “I'm headed for Andover now. I should be there about midnight. You’re, um... you’re thinking hostage exchange, aren't you?” Rufus continued “I mean, you get the ring, you can summon Junior’s ghost. Get the ghost, you can swap Crowley his son for your soul.” 

“Something like that,” Bobby said.   
“Let's hope that works out,” I said. 

Bobby ended the call with Rufus and I went into the kitchen to make a pb&j sandwich. When I got another call from Lisa. 

“Stop having your daughter call here!” Lisa said. 

“Lisa now isn't the time.” 

“Now is a perfect time. I haven't heard from Dean in about a week.” 

“Well isn't that something,” I said. “Lisa, lose my number. I will stop having Abby call you. I will just have her call Dean’s cell.” 

“Good.” 

I hung up the phone, I covered my face with my hands and screamed. Bobby walked into the kitchen. 

“Kelly, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s that woman. She is driving me crazy and it’s all Dean’s fault.” I said. “He is hurting me and you don’t even care!” I yelled at him and I ran to my room. I was in there for a few minutes and I heard the phone ring I walked to the door and opened it. 

“Dean. You alright?” He asked. “I sense a ‘but’ coming on.” It got quiet and I went back into my room. 

I knew that me blowing up at Bobby was wrong. I was angry with Lisa and Dean. I wanted to be away from the reminders of them. I was sitting on my bed for a while when I heard Bobby calling my name. 

“Kelly, get down here now.” 

I came down the stairs and found Bobby in his office on the phone with Dean and Sam he put them on speaker. 

“Alright, Dean, Sam, I love you like my own. Kelly, I love you so much. I do. But sometimes.” He said taking a drink from his glass of whiskey. “Sometimes… You two are the whiniest, most self-absorbed sons of bitches I ever met! And Kelly, you are included in this as well. I'm selfish? Me? I do everything for you! Everything! You need some lore scrounged up. You need your asses pulled out of the fire. You need someone to bitch to about each other.” I looked up from my shoes. “You call me and I come through. Every damn time! And what do I get for it? Jack with a side of squat!” 

“Bobby,” I said, understanding what he was talking about I felt like crap. 

“Do I sound like I'm done?” He said getting upset. “Now, look. I know you've got issues. God knows I know. But I got a news flash for you. You ain't the center of the universe! Now, it may have slipped your mind…” He said then putting his finger up as if to indicate not me… “that Crowley owns my soul! And the meter is running! And I will be damned if I'm going to sit around. And – and be damned! So how about you three-sack up and help me for once?” Bobby finished. 

“Bobby, all – all you got to do is ask,” Sam said. 

“Anything you need... we're there,” Dean said. 

“I’m sorry dad,” I said looking at him feeling bad that I had taken everything off of him and made everything about me. 

I went up to my room and texted Sawyer. 

[You guys can come home on Monday morning.]

[Awesome, we are ready to come home]

[Good to hear, I miss my girls a lot. Is Abby alright? I know that she called Lisa.] 

[She is a little upset. Lisa yelled at me over the phone. Because Abby was calling.] 

[Great, do I have to call Dean to have him deal with her?]

[No, she called Dean and he talked to her and he apologized to me so she and I are much better.] 

[Good. I will see you on Monday. I want my girls back]

The next morning Bobby and I went to meet up with Sheriff Mills. 

“I got a call from Marcy Wards. Seems she had a little “home invasion?” Told her I’d look into it.” She said. “Didn’t bother filing a report.” 

“Thanks,” Bobby said. “I need a favor.” 

“Luther Vandros show up? Tell him I'm a fan.” 

“His real name is Rufus Turner. He's being held in Andover, Mass., on a burglary charge. We need you to get him extradited here.” I said. 

“Extradited? Extradited for what?” Sheriff Mills asked.

“Murder,” Bobby said flatly.

Jody started to laugh as if we were joking with her. “You’re not joking?” She stopped laughing and Bobby and I nodded at her. “Do you have any idea what it takes to extradite a prisoner? I'd need a court order, permission from the DA... I –I would have to call in every favor I've got and hand out a few to boot.” She said. 

“So you're saying there's a chance,” I said. 

“And if by some miracle we can get him here, then what? Then your pal's here on a murder charge. How are you gonna get him out from under that one?” 

“Let me handle the B-side,” Bobby said. 

“I like you, Bobby. Kelly, you guys have done a lot for this city. But this could nuke my career.” She said. 

“Look, we've done a lot for this town. Some you know about. Some you don't. And I'm not real good at this whole asking for help thing but –“ Bobby started to say. 

“I'm sorry, Bobby. I can’t.” Sheriff Mills stayed then she drove off. 

Bobby and I went back home and Bobby poured us each a drink and right as we were about to take a drink there was a knock on the door. I opened the front door and Sheriff Mills was standing there with Rufus. 

“Miss me?” Rufus said walking into the house. 

Bobby and I looked at Jody. “How did you…” I asked. 

“Don't ask.” She said to me then turning to Bobby she said. “You got one hour, then I call the feds and tell them he busted out.” 

“Thanks,” Bobby said. 

“I lose my job over this, I am taking it out of your ass!” She said. “Tell Abby and Sawyer, I said ‘Hi’” 

“Will do,” I said as Jody left and I turned my attention to Bobby and Rufus.

“Please tell me the ring is still in your stomach,” Bobby said. Rufus pulled out the ring and smiled at Bobby. Bobby made a face. “I’ll go boil some water.” 

“What?” Rufus said. 

We sent Rufus in one of our junker cars that I had been working on. 

“Bye, Rufus. Be safe.” I said giving him a hug. 

“Sweetheart, you and that little girl of yours are the only ones that I am sweet on.” He said. “I will do my best. Keep an eye on your daddy.” 

“Will do, Rufus,” I said giving him a hug.

I went back into the house and Bobby was doing a summoning spell.

“Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara.” Bobby said throwing something at a candle that made the flames grow. The room got cold and then there was a ghost. Bobby slowly turned to look at him.

“Gavin MacLeod?” I asked. 

“Yes. Is…is this hell?” He said looking around the room. 

“That's gonna depend on you.” Bobby said. “You Fergus MacLeod's boy?” Bobby asked. Gavin noted his head. “You and me... we're gonna have a nice long chat.” 

Gavin told us everything that we needed to know about Crowley and who he was before he was a demon. I had a hard time thinking that Crowley was anything less than the sweet ‘rat’ that loved his ‘little bird’ and would protect her no matter what. But I wanted to help Bobby to get his soul back. Bobby summoned him and I sat on the edge of the desk. 

“Well, you look like hammered crap.” Bobby said as Crowley appeared. 

“And you're a vision as always.” Crowley said. 

We were standing around looking at each other when Crowley realized that he was standing in a devil’s trap. 

“Don't we both know how this game ends? Really, Bobby, you gotta know when to fold ‘em.” Crowley said rolling he eyes. 

“Word on the street is that ever since Lucifer went to the pokey, you’re the big kahuna downstairs.” Bobby said. 

“I see you've been reading the trades.” Crowley said winking at me. 

“Trouble in Paradise?” I asked in a smug voice. 

“Darling. You... have no idea.” He said. “I thought… when I got the corner office… I thought it was all going to be rainbows and two-headed puppies.” He said then turning to Bobby. “But, if I'm being honest, it's been hell.” 

“I thought that was the point.” Bobby said. 

“You know what the problem with demons is?” Crowley said. 

“They're demons.” I said. 

“Exactly. Evil lying parts. The whole lot of them. And stupid. Try to show them a… a new way, a better way. And what do you get? Bugger all. You know, there's days that I think Lucifer's whole ‘Spike anything with black eyes’ plan wasn't half bad. Hmm. Feels good to get it off my chest. We should make this a thing.” Crowley said. 

“Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?” Bobby asked getting annoyed with Crowley.   
“A little.” Crowley said. “Anyhoo. Obviously not here for a social call. So on with it.” 

“I want –“ Bobby started.

“Save you the recap.” Crowley started. “In fact, I'll do the shorthand for you.” He said. “I want my soul back, idjit.” He said pointing to Bobby and mimicking him. “'Fraid not.” He said pointing to himself. “But I'm surly and I got a beard. Gimme!” He said mimicking Bobby one more time. “Blah, blah, blah. Homespun cornpone insult, witty retort from yours truly. The bottom line is, you get bubkes. Are we done?” 

“Just getting started.” I said getting off of the desk. 

We all looked to the left side of the room and Gavin appeared. Crowley looked startled. He looked at Gavin, then at Bobby and I then back to Gavin.

“Gavin?” Crowley asked with sadness in his voice. “Is that you? It – it's been so long. love you so.” Crowley said and then he started to laugh. “Sorry. Your soul for my boy, is that it, right? I've got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but – problem is... I loathe the little bastard. You want to torture him, just let me pull up a chair and watch. Hell, burn his bones and send him down to me and we can have a family reunion. That right, son? You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time, my friend.” 

“He isn't a chip.” I said. “ We were just using him to dig up dirt on you. And since Gavin hates you maybe even more than you hate him, he was more than happy to tell us.” 

“What did you tell him, son?” Crowley said. 

“Everything.” Gavin said. 

“I know it all now. Fergus. You may be king of the dirt bags here but, in life, you were nothing but a two-bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt.” Bobby said. 

“Just trying to hit double digits.” Crowley said. “So, you got a glimpse behind the curtain. And?” 

“And – now we know where you’re planted.” I said tossing a cell phone at Crowley.

“Dean. It's been a long time. We should get together.” Crowley said into the phone. “Back?” Crowley asked. “A kilt. I had very athletic calves. What's the game?”

“This is ridiculous, Darling.” Crowley said to me. “The whole burning bones thing; it's a myth.”

“We know an employee of yours who would disagree.” I said. 

“Your bones for my soul. Going once…” Bobby said. “Going twice.” 

Crowley tossed the phone back to me. “Bollocks.” He said. 

Crowley raised his hand to reveal the contract on Bobby’s arms he made a sweeping motion and Bobby’s arms went back to normal.

“You can go ahead and leave in the part about my legs.” Bobby said. 

Crowley rolled his eyes but did it anyway.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Now if you don't mind.” Crowley said gesturing to the devil’s trap on the floor. 

I bent down and scratched at the paint to break the devil’s trap. 

Later that evening Bobby called Sam and Dean they were on speaker. 

“I appreciate you boys lending a hand.” 

“Hey, any time we get to punk Crowley works for us.” Dean said. 

“Yeah.” 

“Still, knowing how much you love flying the friendly skies,” Bobby said. “I guess a nine-hour plane trip was no picnic.” 

“What did you do, drink your way through it?” I asked standing in the kitchen. 

“I was fine.” Dean said shortly. 

“No, he white-knuckled his way through four puke bags.” Sam said. 

“But at least I was sober. If some nutjob decided to try something, I was ready. I had a fork.” Dean said.

Bobby and I laughed at that. “Listen. Um… about the things I said earlier. I was in a tough spot and I – I guess I was…" Bobby said getting more somber. 

“You were right, Bobby.” Sam said. “We take you for granted.” 

“You've been cleaning up our messes for years, Bobby. Without you, I don't even want to think about where me and Sam would’ve ended up. You are amazing with Kelly. We need you.” Dean said. 

“Thank you, daddy. You saved us… all of us…” I said smiling at him. 

“Okay then, let’s roll credits on this chick flick.” Bobby said. “You boys have a safe flight.” 

“Try some of the local grub, I hear it's... exotic.” I said. 

“Oh yeah, no, definitely. We are. I hear they have an olive garden.” Dean said.   
I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Bobby smiled at the moment and hung up the phone. I walked into the kitchen, cut a piece of cobbler, walked back into his office, and handed it to him. He smiled at me. 

“Thanks, baby girl.” 

“Anytime, daddy.” I said kissing his head. 

He was about to take a bite when the phone rang. He grunted and was about to stand up. 

“I got it, dad.” I said I walked over to the phone and answered it. “Willis.” I said into the phone. 

“Do we have an Agent McCoy? Is he one of yours?” The voice on the other end asked. 

“Yeah, he is. One of our best agents, in fact.” I said smiling at Bobby. 

I hung up the phone and heard a truck engine that I had been waiting to hear all weekend. I heard the two dogs barking and getting impatient to get out of the car. I walked over to the front door and saw Sawyer getting a very impatient Abby out of her car seat. 

“Mommy!!!” She yelled running into my arms. “I missed you!!!” 

“I am so glad you are home, sweetheart.” I said pulling her close to me. “Sawyer, how are you?” 

“I want sleep,” She said walking into the house past me. “I’m going to take a shower.” 

“Were you good for Sawyer?” I asked Abby. 

“I was very good. Just like you told me to be.” She answered. 

“I heard you talked to your dad.” I said. 

“I did… but first I talked to the witch. She got mad at Sawyer. She isn't very nice.” She said. 

“I know… but did she yell at you?” 

“No… mama. Daddy asked me the same thing.” She said. “He also said that he missed us a lot.” She hugged me close and whispered into my ear. “Our plan is working mommy.” 

“I hope so.” I said smiling at her. “Let's get ready for bed.” 

“Okay.” She said getting down and taking my hand. We walked into the house “Hi, Pops” She called into the office. 

Bobby was asleep on his desk. “Shhhh. Sweetheart. Pops need’s his rest.” I said. 

We walked up the stairs, headed to her room, got her into her pj’s, and put her into her bed. I went into my room after she was asleep and there came a knock on my bedroom door. 

“It’s open.” I gently called. 

Sawyer opened the door. “Can I talk to you?” she asked poking her head into the room. 

“Come on in.” I said smiling at her. 

“Kelly, I don't think I am anywhere ready to have kids. Abby was great, don't get me wrong. I love her. But, she has so much energy!” She said flopping onto the bed. 

“You don't understand how happy those words make me.” I said smiling at her. 

She looked over at me and gave me a bitch face that would give Sam a run for his money. 

“Thank’s again for helping this weekend.” I said. 

“I can’t say anytime. But you are welcome.” She said. “Can I sleep here?” She asked curling up onto my bed.

“Sure thing.” I said. 

She passed out and slept like a rock. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. I could only hope that our life would eventually be together and peaceful.


End file.
